


Дракон выбирает только раз

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Страшный-ужасный дракон похищает девушек, терроризирует деревни, а еще посмел утащить подругу Юри. Юри намерен убить дракона.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 12





	Дракон выбирает только раз

**Author's Note:**

> Полный ООС, минимум персонажей, попытка в сказку, очень многое за кадром.

Жил-был на свете серебряный дракон. Жил он за дремучим лесом в большой пещере, съедал каждого, кто приближался к нему. Многие храбрые рыцари надеялись избавить страну от чудовища, но ни один не вернулся домой.

Когда дракон пролетал над деревнями и поселками, люди в ужасе прятались. Дракон хватал телят или козлят, а иногда похищал девушек и уносил себе в логово. После таких вестей король опасался, что однажды дракон прилетит за принцессой, и посылал новых рыцарей убить чудовище, обещая щедрую награду. Рыцари храбро вступали в лес дракона и… пропадали навсегда.

В одной деревне, которая была расположена на берегу быстрой полноводной реки, жил храбрый юноша по имени Юри. У него была любимая семья, любимая собака и немного друзей. Он был добрым, отзывчивым и, казалось, комара не обидит. Ничто не омрачало его жизнь, даже мелкие невзгоды не мешали радоваться каждому новому дню. Он мечтал, что однажды полюбит девушку (возможно, даже дочь старосты), женится на ней, построит свой дом неподалеку от родительского и будет вместе с женой возделывать поле, ловить рыбу да растить детей.

Все бы так и сложилось, непременно бы сложилось, но случилось несчастье — явился страшный дракон и унес подругу Юри, Юко, которую он любил, как свою родную сестру. Никто не видел, как Юко похитил дракон, но еще вечером она гуляла с Юри и Мари, а наутро пропала. Кто-то шепнул, что, кажется, слышал тяжелое дыхание чудовища и короткий девичий вскрик в ночи. Как назло, выдалось новолуние, рассмотреть было невозможно, но драконы, как известно, отлично видят даже во тьме.

Кто-то подтвердил, что слышал дракона, кто-то пробормотал, что даже видел отблеск огня на серебристом крыле. И на том порешили: похитил дракон их милую Юко. Ее мать расплакалась, горе большое, лишилась семья единственной дочери. Притихла вся деревня, скорбя о похищенной. Только Юри не грустил.

Ему было печально, но вместе с тем он серьезно собрался отыскать дракона и потребовать вернуть подругу. А если нет ее уже в живых, то убить чудовище, чтобы больше ни одна семья не проливала горькие слезы, тоскуя о похищенной дочери.

Тщетно родители и сестра пытались отговорить Юри, тщетно умоляли остаться. В конце концов благословили отец и мать на великое дело, пообещав непременно дождаться, а Мари тайком взяла у кузнеца лучший меч и принесла его Юри. На рассвете Юри ушел, твердо намереваясь убить дракона.

*** * ***

  
Много ли, мало ли времени прошло. Сменились несколько раз времена года, состарились Хироко и Тошио, отыскалась пропавшая Юко, сбежавшая к своему жениху в соседнюю деревню под покровом ночи. Вышла замуж Мари и даже успела тоже состариться вместе с мужем. Ее дети трудились на благо деревни, ее внуки росли под зорким присмотром бабушки, слушались они ее, побаиваясь крутого нрава.

О брате, который отдал свою жизнь, чтобы убить дракона, Мари иногда рассказывала внукам. Она ни разу не говорила, куда он ушел, как погиб. Внуки знали, что Юри был очень добрый и очень храбрый и ушел из жизни совсем молодым, когда ему только исполнилось двадцать три года. Не успел он влюбиться в дочь старосты, не успел жениться и завести детей.

— Ничего не успел, — вздыхала Мари, кутаясь в толстую шаль, даже в летнее время.

Среди внуков любила она больше всего Злату, девочка была похожа на Юри, смотрела иногда точно так же. Порой Мари казалось, что это Юри вернулся с того света, воплотился в Злате, доброй и легкой, хрупкой и сильной.

Именно Злата как-то подобралась к Мари и шепотом спросила:

— А как умер дедушка Юри?

Мари сначала растерялась. Не хотела она о драконе говорить, к тому же о нем уже много лет ничего не было слышно. Но Злата смотрела внимательно, не по-детски серьезно, и Мари решилась рассказать. Злата выслушала ее, задумалась о чем-то и неожиданно нахмурилась.

— Я найду дракона, — сказала она наконец. — Найду и заставлю его вернуть дедушку.

Мари сухо рассмеялась.

— Милая, Юри давно мертв. А дракон стал уже сказкой.

— Все равно, — упорство и упрямство Юри тоже передались Злате каким-то неведомым образом. Не иначе судьба посмеялась.

— Тебе всего тринадцать лет, — напомнила Мари, убирая иссохшими пальцами седые волосы в пучок. — Тринадцатилетние девочки не побеждают драконов. Через два года замуж выйдешь и забудешь совсем о сказках.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — обронила, как камень спрятала за пазуху, Злата и ловко поднялась.

Когда утром девочки не оказалось дома, Мари даже не удивилась. И отчего-то за внучку не волновалась. Смотрела, как обеспокоены ее родители, а сама почему-то никак не могла испугаться, что девочка сбежала искать дракона. Что-то подсказывало ей, что так и должно быть. Все шло своим чередом.

*** * ***

  
Злата не знала, но шла она ровно тем же путем, каким много лет назад шел Юри. Конечно, кое-где болота успели подсохнуть, кое-где образовались новые ямы, но тропа была той же. Злата прихватила с собой немного еды, воды и острый кинжал, который подарил ей сын кузнеца. Златовласый мальчик с яркими зелеными глазами, он меньше всего походил на сына кузнеца, он казался хрупким, как лесная фея, но Злата знала, как он лихо укрощает диких коней, как не боится выйти на схватку с дикими большими кошками.

Кузнецом должен был стать подмастерье, молчаливый юноша, тенью следующий за сыном учителя. Он сам отлично управлялся со свирепым черным конем, и Злата думала, что конь этот, наверное, страшнее серебряного дракона. Только подмастерье да сын кузнеца бесстрашно ездили на нем, даже взрослые не рисковали.

Долго ли, коротко ли, но Злата добралась до пещеры. Ночевала она в лесу, прячась на широких ветках да в пустых дуплах. Лес закончился неожиданно, пещера вдруг оказалась небольшим холмом, в котором точно не смог бы спрятаться дракон, но около нее стоял добротный небольшой дом, а перед домом весело плясал костер. Высокий красивый мужчина в белом плаще снимал с веревок сухое белье и складывал его в большую плетеную корзину, поставленную рядом.

Злата осторожно подошла ближе. У мужчины были короткие серебристые волосы; она сначала решила, что он стар, но мужчина повернулся, и Злата увидела молодое лицо. Такие яркие голубые глаза, в которых сияло любопытство, не могли принадлежать старику.

— Здравствуй, — первым поздоровался мужчина, чуть наклонив голову набок. — Ты заблудилась?

— Нет. Я… я ищу дракона.

Мужчина задумчиво приложил палец к губам, будто задумался.

— Дракона… — протянул он. — Зачем ты его ищешь?

— Чтобы он вернул дедушку!

— О… Как твое имя?

Злата настороженно смотрела на него. От мужчины веяло умиротворением, но точно такой же казалась деревенская рыжая кошка, которая в любую секунду могла броситься и вцепиться когтями в кожу. В доме в окне мелькнула чья-то фигура, распахнулась дверь, и на улицу вышел еще один мужчина. На мгновение Злате показалось, что она смотрится в зеркало. Второй мужчина удивленно оглядел их.

— У нас гости, Виктор?

— Вот не знаю, — отозвался тот. — Эта девочка ищет дракона. Говорит, что он украл ее дедушку. Но дракону не интересны дедушки!

Виктор всплеснул руками, сделал жалобное лицо, и это выглядело так умильно, что Злата рассмеялась. Виктор сразу разулыбался в ответ, в несколько шагов пересек разделяющее их расстояние.

— Привет, — он протянул руку. — Давай еще раз. Меня зовут Виктор, и я не похищал дедушек, честное слово.

Злата уже протянула руку в ответ, когда осознала сказанное. Она в ужасе подняла глаза, отшатнулась, ожидая, что Виктор сейчас же превратится в страшного дракона и съест ее, но Виктор оставался на месте и все так же по-доброму улыбался.

— Он тебя не съест, — раздался голос второго мужчины. — Обещаю.

Он подошел ближе и тоже улыбнулся.

— Меня зовут Юри, — сказал он. — Как твое имя? Не хочешь ли выпить чаю?

*** * ***

  
Злата вернулась в деревню через несколько дней. Родители ее, конечно, отругали, но подмастерье неожиданно внимательно осмотрел и странно небрежным движением убрал с плеча несколько серебристых волосков.

Сын кузнеца был тут же и взволнованно смотрел на подмастерье так, словно тот мог исчезнуть. Расправить черные крылья и улететь, подумалось Злате, и она вдруг поняла, что права. Подмастерье снова посмотрел на нее пристально и еле заметно улыбнулся. Сын кузнеца ухватил его за руку, но подмастерье лишь пожал его пальцы и что-то успокаивающе сказал.

Злата не разобрала ни слова, да и не нужно ей это было. Она помнила, как Виктор шептал что-то так же Юри, как смотрел ласково, как склонял тяжелую голову, увенчанную гребнем, когда предстал перед Златой в драконьем облике. Юри бесстрашно гладил его прохладную кожу и целовал около глаз да в кончик носа и тоже что-то шептал на этом непонятном языке.

— Драконы выбирают раз и навсегда, — сказал ей дедушка, когда они вернулись втроем в дом. Виктор, кутаясь в плащ, сбежал одеться, смешно притворяясь, будто замерз в разгар лета, вскидывал высоко белые длинные ноги, пока Юри не подтолкнул его в направлении спальни.

— Дракон выбрал тебя? — с любопытством спросила Злата.

— Мы выбрали друг друга, — задумчиво ответил Юри. — И это к лучшему.

Каким-то образом они отыскали способ, чтобы Юри тоже смог жить долго. Не как дракон, но гораздо дольше обычного человека. Юри выглядел по-прежнему так, словно ему вечно было двадцать три года. Юри оставался все таким же и вместе с тем стал другим, хотя Злата этого, конечно, не знала. Но верила своим глазам, когда Виктор обнимал Юри, что-то говорил и прижимался так, словно стремился врасти в Юри, лишь бы не расставаться ни на минуту.

Злата только читала о таком. Бабушка Мари лишь улыбнулась, когда Злата по секрету рассказала ей, что узнала. И кивнула в ответ на какие-то свои мысли. Наверное, она понимала все-таки гораздо больше и что-то знала.

День уже клонился к вечеру, когда Злата сбежала на границу деревни и всмотрелась в быстро темнеющий лес. Где-то там, за лесом, в доме укладывались спать серебряный дракон и его человек. Где-то в деревне задавали овса черному коню сын кузнеца и черный дракон.

Злата всмотрелась в лес, подняла голову к небу и отыскала первую звезду. Зажмурившись, она быстро загадала желание. Потом развернулась и вернулась в родительский дом. 

Где-то поднял голову золотой дракон.


End file.
